1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for measuring a shape and area of a ship block, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring a shape and area of a ship block, which measures a shape and area of a ship block piled up in a yard so that a piling location of a ship block may be accurately recognized.
2.Background Art
In a general shipbuilding flow, a ship is built in the order of a designing process, a cutting and processing process, an assembling process, an outfitting process, a painting process, and an erecting process. In addition, since a ship has a large area, the cutting and processing process is generally performed in a block unit in consideration of workload, working conditions, working time or the like. The block means a unit area by which the ship is divided into a certain area.
Such blocks are carried in or out according to each process in a state of being piled up in a predetermined yard. And a carrying means, called a transporter, is used for carrying in or out the blocks. Meanwhile, the blocks of a ship have various shapes and areas according to the ship location, and accordingly, the shape and area of a block should be considered for efficient operation of the yard and easy carrying of the block.
In an existing case, blocks are piled up in a yard and carried in or out without consideration of shape and area of the blocks, which results in deteriorated operating efficiency of the yard and bad carrying efficiency of the transporter which carries in or out the blocks.